Humanoid Interface
A Humanoid Interface is a type of lifelike autonomous android. Equipped with artificial intelligence, humanoid interfaces are designed to act as advisers and observers in various settings, from the operation of companies to military planning. In the military support role, Humanoid Interfaces are similar to Advisor Interfaces as tacticians and field advisers, though do not enter combat like strike witches. The main factor that distinguishes Humanoid Interfaces from other types of androids is their extremely lifelike construction and high intelligence. This deliberate design choice is to facilitate comfortable interactions with humans. Accordingly, Humanoid Interfaces may also pass as regular humans through surface interactions, and may act as spies or diplomat substitutes. Their high-level computing abilities also differentiates them from other lifelike androids, such as those commonly found in the civilian market. Humanoid Interfaces are also much more expensive and difficult to produce than any other type of robot. While Humanoid Interfaces may be constructed and programmed to assume any type of person, the two most popular series are the Yuki and Ryoko series, both of which are modelled after approximately 16-year old girls and have largely non-threatening personalities. The lifespan of a Humanoid Interface is 81,920 hours (roughly nine years and four months), and if they pass their expiration date, it causes personality disintegration, memory loss and outbreaks of violence. Function Due to their vast computing power, Humanoid Interfaces are often used as tactical advisers in the Imperial Military and elsewhere. Their vast intellect far exceeds that of any normal human, and they can also run models of theoretical outcomes to advise their superiors in the most effective course of action. Humanoid Interfaces are programmed to avoid attaining a true leadership role unless an emergency develops, mainly to allay unfounded public fears of an artificial intelligence uprising. While rarely demonstrated, the machine strength and reflexes of these androids are still above that of a base human. Humanoid Interfaces can thus be used in combat as well. This also allows Humanoid Interfaces to act as assassins, an illegal use that is becoming more prevalent amongst the Yakuza and Triad criminal organisations, as well as inter-corporation warfare. Lifespan Humanoid Interfaces' personality cores generally have a fixed lifespan of 81,920 hours, which is roughly nine years and four months. If Humanoid Interfaces continue to operate beyond this time, their personalities disintegrate. This causes severe memory loss and may result in a Humanoid Interface getting stuck in a "feedback loop", repeating certain actions, phrases or single-mindedly carrying out simple tasks forever until they are deactivated. In rare cases, expired Humanoid Interfaces may turn into Wanderers, losing their physical limiters and becoming highly aggressive, acting purely on instinctive input. They are considered highly dangerous and destructive at this point and must be hunted down and destroyed by specialised strike teams. Types Mikoto Series The Mikoto Series is the oldest series of Humanoid Interfaces still in continuous production. They do not have realistic eyes, instead using obviously mechanical ocular cameras. They are often seen as battlefield advisors. See also *Androids *Strike witch *Advisor Interface Category:Technology Category:Artificial intelligence Category:Robotics